Rise of a Timelord
by BloomAndFireforever
Summary: The Doctor's heartbroken; the Master, Katryna, Amy, Rory and River have died. He's alone again. One day, he succumbs to his selfish side, stealing the resurrection glove from Torchwood. He brings Katryna back to life, realising how much he missed her. After she regenerates, he wonders if it was the right thing to do, once a dark truth starts to unravel. 11, OC, Jack and Torchwood.
1. Prologue: Time

**Rise of a Timelord – Prologue **

People don't understand time. It's not what they think it is. It's complicated. Very complicated. They assume time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey… stuff. Many timey wimey timelines exist within reality. River Song's is the most known. But there was someone else. Someone who died too. Someone who continued to live within the Doctor's memories and seared deep onto his hearts. Her name was Katryna.


	2. Chapter 1: Resurrection

**Rise of a Timelord – Chapter 1**

All the time, every time, they come and go. In the end, he was always left to travel alone. He continued thinking this, as he finished the memorial for Amy and Rory. He patted the soil around the tiny tree and rested the engraved silver slab next to it. Amy and Rory had helped him. They'd helped him after the Master and Katryna had died, understanding how difficult it was for him to move on and stay strong. He'd told them how important the Master and Katryna were to him. He'd told Amy and Rory, those two Timelords had been a big part of his hearts.

He sighed sadly as his hearts were pieced by the pain. The pain of remembering the people he'd loved and lost. Amy and Rory had gone forever – River too. He missed them. Just as much as he missed Koschei and Katryna. Katryna. Katryna Rose Smith, she was to him. He glanced at her headstone as more memories of her came to his mind. Eighteen years he'd spent raising her as his own child. Now she was gone. Now he'd lost her. Forever, like her father. And like Melissa; Melissa Saxon. He'd always remember their names. He would always remember their stories. He would never forget any of them.

Grief and bitterness harmed his hearts, as he stormed away from the two Timelords' graves and the humans' memorial. He paced around by the golden door, sighing and crying.

"No! No, I can't! No! I can't do this anymore! I can't keep losing everyone! Every time I meet someone this happens! This always happens to me! WHY?! WHY DO I HAVE TO LOSE EVERYONE THAT MATTERS?!"

It had been at least over a year since the Master and Katryna died. He knew why this was happening to him. He knew it now. This was the time their deaths came back to haunt his hearts. It was hard. He knew that. He felt that as he stared at Katryna's headstone. He wasn't going to completely accept he'd lost her. Not yet. He could get her back. He was the Doctor. He saved people. He was their salvation.

Now he was being selfish, letting his dark side control and contaminate him. He didn't care. He wanted Katryna back for himself. _He'd _raised her. He'd looked out, loved and cared for her. Eighteen years, when her last part of her family, the Master, had abandoned her. A baby, vulnerable to the world. He knew she would've been dead all those years ago, if he hadn't found her. But he did. He had saved her. He would do it again.

He sprinted to the control room; his hopes high. He activated the TARDIS, knowing she would take him where he would need to go. Torchwood. He finally landed in the base, with the perception filter activated around the TARDIS. Next, he placed the perception key in his pocket, slipping out of the TARDIS. Blimey. He'd never been in here before. He crept carefully to Captain Jack Harkness' desk. Jack turned away as the Doctor slyly nicked the safe key from the desk. Luckily, the Doctor had a chance to duck and took that chance. The key was secure in his grip as he snuck towards the silver safe, not far from Jack's desk. The Doctor began sweating nervously. He knew this was wrong. He was stealing from a top-secret base and one of his friends. But they had what he needed. The metal resurrection glove. It brought the dead back to life. And he wanted Katryna back. However he had doubts, knowing the glove would only keep her alive for two minutes. He nearly put the key down, but at the last minute, he opened the safe and grabbed the glove. He locked the safe quietly, left the key on top and snuck back to the TARDIS. As soon as he took flight, he sprinted into the TARDIS garden.

_It's okay, Katryna, it's going to be okay._

He hurriedly grabbed the shovel and began to dig up her place of peace. Right now, it seemed he had no respect for the dead. He'd saved so many people and now he would save Katryna. He finally reached her golden coffin and gently lifted it out of the ground, placing it on the soft grass. He soniced the lid, lifting it off. There she laid, pale and still. Not a single sign of decay. Her clothes were still ruffled and ragged and stained with blood. Some of her red curls were stained redder by the blood, marking all her injuries. She looked so peaceful. Now he'd disturbed her. So much for 'rest in peace'.

He scooped her body into his strong arms. He held her tightly as he lifted her out of the coffin. Then he laid her gently on the grass, slipping the metal resurrection glove onto his hand and supporting her with the other. He activated the glove and rested her skull against it. The Timelady's eyes opened and she gasped and panted for air.

"Mum! Dad!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Katryna! Katryna!"

She turned her head weakly and continued speaking.

"Doctor? How did I…Doctor, am I…?"

"I brought you back," he told her, as his smile shined, "I brought you back to life." He sighed deeply. "We've got less than two minutes. I'm sorry."

"Oh God," she gasped.

She felt herself slip away again, refusing to let go. She was weak from her father's damaged life energy she'd inherited. But she used her last leash of life to start regenerating. Her body started to submerge in the golden glow, although she was extremely weak and found it challenging when forcing herself to regenerate. She was struggling and the Doctor saw this as she stood up slowly. Then, he forced his own hand to glow gold and touched her cheek. She realised what he was doing!

"Doctor, no! Stop it! Stop it! No! Don't!"

His regeneration energy absorbed inside her and the golden glow followed by the damaged life force energy, exploded from her body. She knew and expected the pain. She wasn't afraid anymore. She was brave now, just like the Doctor. Just like her parents.

After a few seconds, a new girl – or woman – stood in his sight. A new Katryna. She now had dark brown hair, reaching her chest and brown eyes. In appearance, she now looked around twenty-two. The new Katryna stumbled and staggered, then she collapsed. The Doctor caught her and cradled her in his arms, like when he found her when she was a baby. Then, she breathed out the golden regeneration particles. Suddenly, her eyes shot open. She spoke.

"Hello, Doctor. Did you miss me?"

**A/N:**** I'll update as soon as I can. Please review. I can't wait to plan the next chapter. Happy reading. By the way, I've got huge plans for Katryna's character now.**


	3. Chapter 2: Changes

**Rise of a Timelord – Chapter 2**

Like a worm, Katryna wiggled her way out of the Doctor's arms. She stood up, pacing around as the Doctor watched her like a confused child.

"This was a bit unexpected, wasn't it?" She babbled away, grinning. "Come on, Doctor, crack a smile. Your face! Blimey. Your reaction was the best part. I mean I never expected you to be _this_ surprised! Well, it's a nice surprise. I'm back; brunette now, and I look older – only by four years. Ooh, I'm also curvier! Are women always that curvy? Whoa, I've got to get used to. Oh! There was one more thing. Something else. Something important. Oh, that's it!"

She suddenly slapped the Doctor hard across the face. He looked at her in bewilderment and horror.

"Katryna?! What was that for?!" he asked.

"For wasting a stupid amount of regeneration energy," Katryna hissed, "You complete idiot! You're using up your own lives! You'll regret that one day. For God's sake."

She sighed and knelt on the grass, breathing in the familiar scent that surrounded her. then, she noticed the tiny tree that had been planted next to her grave. That wasn't there before. She glanced closer at the tree and saw the writing on the slab. It read: _In loving memory of the Ponds. Amy and Rory. I'll always remember you. You'll never be forgotten._

He saw Katryna had seen their tree and he saw the shock and sadness in her eyes, as she glanced at him.

"Doctor, how long have I been dead? How long have they…?"

"Over a year; all three of you. That's how long you've been gone."

She could sense the sullenness in his voice.

"You keep saying that like I haven't come back. Like I'm not even here. I understand Doctor, I really do. Just like what I said on Rossiter and Addams' ship the time I met you when Dad came back. You didn't know who I was then. You've been without me, Amy and Rory for so long. It was a lot for your old hearts to cope with."

She was right and he knew this. Katryna placed her arm around the Doctor's shoulder. To her surprise, he pulled her into his arms and cradled her, like he had with his own children. Happy tears escaped his eyes, dripping onto her ragged pink t-shirt. She cried too, knowing how happy her hearts were to be back; alive and living.

_I'm not alone anymore,_ the Doctor thought.

"I'm sorry." She started sobbing. "I tried to regenerate back then. I did. I was weak and I…I…"

"It's okay now," he assured her, "I know, Katryna, I know." He kissed her forehead. "What was it like?"

She knew what he meant. "Peaceful. Happy. Humans and Timelords together. I met Melissa. She told me everything when I led her to heaven."

"Melissa Saxon?! You met Melissa Saxon!"

Katryna nodded. "Yeah, Lucy too. All of us together, just where we should be. Anyway, when the glove brought me back, I was literally dragged away by the force. Mum and Dad, as well as Lucy and Melissa, tried to hold onto me. But it was too strong. I came back. I came back to life."

She glanced at her father's grave; thoughtful. She'd come back. They hadn't. They'd been left behind. She was alone. None of her family were with her anymore.

"It's okay. It's normal," he said.

"You should've seen their faces," Katryna mumbled, "I can't stop seeing how horrified they were; Mum and Dad."

The Doctor began wondering if he'd really done the right thing. He'd brought Katryna back to life. Taking her away from her family. That's what bothered him. Maybe he had been selfish. Maybe it hadn't considered what it would be like in Katryna's eyes. How she thought and felt now.

The Timelady suddenly spoke.

"Right, I need to find something new to wear. This is too plain." She gestured at her long sleeved pink t-shirt, scruffy Converses and black jeans. "Melissa gave me tips. She was right."

The Timelady rose to her feet and took of running out of the TARDIS garden, sprinting towards the great wardrobe.

**XXXX**

Minutes later, Katryna emerged out into the control room. She looked much better. Her new outfit consisted of; a long sleeved patterned grey winter wool dress that came a few inches above her knees. With the dress, she wore plain black tights, a small dark blue long sleeved cardigan, with draping edges and a black leather jacket. Her fluffy edged black laced boots came halfway up her shins. Around her neck, glinted the White Point Star necklace that was once her mother's. Her golden fob watch hung loosely from her jacket pocket.

She swiftly approached the Doctor. He glanced up and saw her. A small smile formed on his face.

"You look cool," he complimented, "leather jackets are cool. I used to wear one all the time."

"Thanks, Dad," Katryna joked. She immediately regretted it. Her new mood swings kicked in and she sighed deeply, slumping on one of the comfy cream chairs in the control room. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of…I…I know you're not really…"

"It's fine, Katryna." His comforting words assured her a little. "You called me 'Dad' for eighteen years. I'm used to it."

"I'm glad to be alive again. I'm glad to be home."

She felt the TARDIS respond in agreement, as it groaned and dimmed the lights for a second. Yep. That ship definitely agreed with her.

**XXXX**

"Doctor! Doctor, where are you?! Doctor, make it stop! Make it stop!"

He dashed into Katryna's bedroom; panicked and full of fear. Then, he realised she was yelling in her sleep. He thought about waking her for a moment. Katryna's eyes immediately shot open. She panted and gasped heavily as she trembled with fear.

"Doctor." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"It's okay, it's okay. It's fine, everything's fine. You're fine and I can promise you that." He did his best to calm her.

"I…I had…I had that nightmare again. I…I thought that…" She trailed off.

The Doctor prompted her gently. "What was it?"

"I…I don't know. A dream! Just a dream. Can't be scared of a dream. That's silly. That's very silly." She chuckled and for a moment, she looked entranced. Like something had trapped her mind, away from reality. Her behaviour concerned him. Fear glinted in his eyes. This wasn't like Katryna! He knew this. This wasn't like her at all. Out of all her regenerations, she had never behaved like this. He could feel the fear in his voice as he spoke.

"Are you sure it was just a dream? Nothing else?"

She gained full focus and nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay."

Then, he got up and walked away. Katryna sighed, burying her face in her hands. She didn't tell him. She didn't know what was going on. What was happening? She was afraid. Deep down, she began to realise something wasn't right.


	4. Chapter 3: Decisions

**Rise of a Timelord – Chapter 3**

"It's gone! How?" said the first black haired woman.

"Yes!"

"You mean _that _glove?"

"Yes, _that_ glove! How many other gloves are there?"

"All of you calm down. We'll tell Jack. He'll –"

"What will I do?" Jack entered the room; confusion plastered his face. "What's going on?!"

Everyone fell silent.

"The glove's gone," Gwen muttered.

"The glove's gone?" he asked, still slightly confused.

"Yes! The GLOVE _is _GONE!"

"The glove?" Then it struck him. "The glove's gone!"

**XXXX**

"You've done what? You lost it!"

The two Timelords scurried around the TARDIS. The other, Katryna, was not impressed.

"I didn't plan to lose it," the Doctor explained, "Look, just help me find the glove."

"Where did you last see it?" Katryna asked him.

"I don't know!" the Doctor panicked.

"This better not be like the time you lost your bowtie. You made me search the whole TARDIS just to look for it. And where was it? Oh, yes! The bloody control room!"

Right now, the Timelady really was annoyed. "Where did you last see that glove?! Think back. Retrace your steps."

She watched him travel back inside his recent memories; thoughtful and focused. He suddenly spoke.

"Oh, I remember!"

Her jaw fell open. He pulled the resurrection glove out of the pocket of his tweed jacket. Katryna looked even more unimpressed.

"Brilliant," she said sarcastically, "You found it. Congratulations, Doctor."

"They won't be happy with me." He said the words without thinking. Katryna grew suspicious.

"Who won't? Doctor? What have you done?"

"A very bad thing," came his reply.

She suddenly grew anxious as well as suspicious. She knew, like herself, he had flaws of his own. She knew he wasn't perfect either. She knew he made mistakes. Did he make a mistake about bringing her back? Or was it something else? Something far worse.

Katryna sat by his side. Her eyes grew wide.

"What did you do? Doctor, what did you do? Tell me."

"I stole the glove from Torchwood."

"You did what?!" The Timelady couldn't believe she what she was hearing. "I heard you, but…but you help people, Doctor! You're their salvation. You help them. You don't steal things!"

He gave her a serious look as he met her eyes. Then he sighed. Silence stretched before them.

"You have to take it back," she told him, "You can't betray Torchwood. Especially not Jack. Remember what my dad did. Don't let Jack think he's been betrayed. Do the right thing, Doctor, and take the glove back."

Katryna made him realise that maybe the way he brought her back, wasn't the right thing to do. She made him see the sinful side of the scenario. He realised this was something this new Katryna was good at. He knew seeing the bad side to his actions was the right thing. It made him think. Stealing the glove had been wrong. He knew actions had consequences. Then, he spoke.

"All right. We'll take the glove back."


	5. Chapter 4: Fears

**Rise of a Timelord – Chapter 4 **

The TARDIS materialised at Cardiff Bay and the two bickering Timelords dashed out.

"Why am I the one carrying it?"

"Because I said so."

"You're the one who stole it."

"You're the one who suggested taking it back."

**XXXX**

"Quickly! Move! Now! Maybe who stole it isn't too far away." Jack was determined to get that glove back.

"They could be anywhere," Owen said, "Who knows what they're planning."

**XXXX**

"Katryna, keep up. We're almost there."

She struggled to run at the Doctor's pace as she had the huge metal glove in her arms. She saw people approach them.

"Doctor, look out!"

He dived in front of her. He saw the people get nearer. Oh God. Torchwood.

"That's ours!" Jack yelled.

The rest of the team had their guns poised; prepared to shoot. They all had their eyes fixed on the man in tweed and the woman holding the metal glove in her arms.

"We were giving it back," Katryna said.

"Like anyone's gonna believe that," Owen retorted.

"Hand it over!" Jack ordered, "Game's finished."

Katryna grew hesitant. The Doctor became annoyed.

"Just listen to us. All of you. Please," the Doctor pleaded.

"Why should we?" Gwen asked.

She released the safety catch. She knew these people were not to be trusted. Suddenly, the team lunged at Katryna. She threw the glove at the Doctor; trembling in terror. Jack launched at the Doctor. The immortal and the Timelord fought over the glove, like children squabbling over toys. Katryna tried to tug the Doctor away. The team attempted to do the same with Jack.

"Stop it!" Katryna yelled, "Stop! Just stop!"

"Give us the glove back," Jack growled.

"Calm down! Jack!"

Suddenly, Jack let go. The Doctor, Katryna and the team fell over in a heap. The glove fell out of the Doctor's grip, falling to the floor. It broke. Tiny little fragments from it scattered around on the ground. Owen and Katryna collapsed. The Doctor and the team rushed to their aid.

"For fuck's sake," Owen muttered, "I don't feel too good."

"Ahh – Ow," Katryna gasped, "One of my hearts…one of my hearts; it's slowing down!"

"What have you done?!" Jack's voice boomed around the whole bay as chaos erupted.

"Oh my God." Martha was close to hyperventilating. "She's a…she's a…"

The Doctor put his arm around Katryna's shoulder, as he gently lifted her off the ground. His pleading eyes met the rage in Jack's.

"I know this is hard for you, but –"

"You bet it is!" Jack interrupted.

"Okay, all of you; Captain Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Ianto Jones, Tosh, and Mickey and Martha Smith – blimey."

"How the hell does he know our names?" Owen wondered.

"You've met him before. Some of you have," Katryna said.

"One word, Jack, one word," the Doctor added, "Utopia."

"Doctor?" The Captain looked bewildered.

"Captain." The Timelord's response was neutral.

"No," Mickey gasped.

"It can't be you." Martha's jaw hung open.

"You better not be havin' a bloody family reunion. He nicked our glove," Tosh reminded them.

"I'm still pretty pissed off about that," Jack said, "What's gotten into you, Doctor?"

"He wanted to bring me back. I was dead. I was only eighteen when I died. The Doctor and I, we're the only two left; there's no one else. He's not alone any more," Katryna explained.

"Surprised he didn't bring that psychotic Master back," Martha mumbled, "Didn't really explain those weird dreams at Christmas, three years ago."

Katryna grew uncomfortable at the mentioning of her father. She didn't just fear his past, but she also feared how they'd react if they realised she was his daughter.

"Why did you bring her back?" Jack asked the Doctor, "Why her? You've got all the Timelords in creation; why specifically her?"

"I've know Katryna for a very long time."

Jack fell back to his typical old habit as he turned to Katryna. "Captain Jack Harkness. May I just say, it's a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand. The Timelady shook it. The other's rolled their eyes.

"You haven't changed," the Doctor muttered.

"Nope. Indeed I haven't," Jack agreed, "Unlike you. Just remember, stealing the glove won't be an easy thing to forgive."

"Too right it ain't," Owen said; staggering to his feet.

"I said I was sorry," the Doctor added.

"We trusted you," Mickey told him, "Doesn't seem easy now; being betrayed by a friend."

"He didn't mean to," Katryna said, "He just wanted me back."

She clutched her weaker heart again. She and Owen really needed that glove to be fixed. After a few minutes, Jack and the team led the two Timelords back to the base. The Doctor was kept under close surveillance. Owen and Katryna were given painkillers while Martha and Jack, along with the others, helped fix the glove.

Katryna watched. She could tell by their body language that they were far from impressed, due to the Doctor's actions. Martha came over and sat by her side. Katryna glanced at the former medical student. She spoke.

"Don't stop trusting him."

"Why?"

"He helped you get where you are now. We've all turned him into a better person and helped him stay that way," Katryna told her, "We're his friends, Martha."

"How can _that_ be the Doctor?" Martha asked.

"Regeneration, remember," Katryna replied.

"Oh," Martha responded, "Dunno about the bowtie."

"He says it's cool." The human and the Timelady giggled like a pair of schoolgirls. "You get used to it after a while. I even used to wear Converses; red high tops."

"Were you and him…you know…?"

Katryna shook her head. "It's nothing like that. I've just known him all my life. My mother was killed in the Time War."

"You're father?"

"I don't really like to talk or think about him."

She could tell Katryna was keen to change the subject. From what the Doctor had told her, the Time War had been horrific. _Maybe_, she thought_, Maybe Katryna's dad died in the war; not just her mother_. But she understood the horrors of the war had been difficult, for Katryna too, and not just the Doctor.

"But do one thing, Martha, trust the Doctor again. Make sure the other's do too. Please." Katryna sighed.

"I'll try," Martha promised the Timelady.

The former medical student walked away. The Timelady slouched on the grey couch, resting her head on the arm of the sofa. She used her arm for support. Then, she closed her eyes and slipped away from reality.

She saw it all before her eyes; flickering fragments of her past. Visions and glimpses of her dead parents flashed before her eyes. It was hard. She tried to work out what was going on and where she seemed to be. Gallifrey? Cardiff? The in-between? Was she even dreaming? Was this even real? Was this even possible? Why was this even happening to her? Her; out of everyone and everything that had ever existed within creation. Something else was happening to her. She knew that now. It was as if…

"NO! _Doctor_! Doctor!"

He heard her screams of terror and fear, as they echoed the Torchwood base. Her piecing screams made his hearts tremble and shudder. He sprinted to her, as the rest of the team watched in shock and horror.

"Katryna! It's okay. Wake up. Katryna, wake up." He shook her gently; his face pleading with terrified eyes. "Katryna? Can you hear me, Katryna?"

Her eyes shot open. She breathed heavily; gasping, panting and tears rolled down her face. For him, the fear look the Timelady's eyes were enough to strike fear into his hearts. She wasn't fine. He knew that now. He was panicking as he spoke.

"What's wrong? Katryna, please tell me. I know something's not right. Don't deny it. Please don't deny it."

She wasn't planning on denying anything. She just didn't know what was going on and why she wasn't okay. Her behaviour scared him as well as her. It was only her three words that scared him even more.

"My head hurts."


	6. Chapter 5: Truth

**Rise of a Timelord – Chapter 5 **

"What?"

"I said my head hurts," the Timelady repeated.

"Yes I heard that! But…but I don't know what's causing it. I…I don't understand. You're better. You regenerated. You healed yourself, Katryna," the Doctor babbled, "How is this even remotely possible? Is it the after effects of the regeneration?!"

The Timelord was clueless. The team were confused. Something was definitely wrong with Katryna. It was worrying them all. At that moment, Mickey and Martha stepped forward.

"I dunno, maybe she's got…oh, what's it called again? It's like when you're not quite right after something really bad has happened," Mickey said.

"Post Traumatic Stress syndrome," Martha explained. All eyes fixed on Martha. "Well, I mean…what else could it be? It's obvious, due to how disturbed and scared she seems. Katryna told me how her mother died; in the Time War."

The two Timelords flinched at the memory. Katryna looked at the Doctor with panicked eyes.

"Anything else?" Ianto asked.

"Katryna felt uncomfortable when I asked about her father," Martha added, "She seemed…scared."

"What's the worst he coulda done?" Gwen wondered.

The Timelords gave her a look of distain. Gwen didn't notice. Maybe, like the others, Jack hadn't told her about the truth of Harold Saxon.

"None of this feels right," Gwen continued, "Givin' me the heebee jeebees."

The Doctor looked away. He didn't want himself, or Katryna, to become part of this. But it seemed it was already too late. Katryna switched off, not wanting to hear the team's theories of her behaviour. It was the chance of them learning her identity, which she feared the most. She felt as if he'd never brought her back and stolen the glove, the two of them wouldn't have got themselves caught up in this mess. However, she had persuaded him to do the right thing. She had persuaded him to take the glove back.

Jack glanced at the Doctor. The Doctor looked away, leading the immortal to sense the Timelord was hiding something from him and the rest of the team. The look in the Timelord's ancient eyes was enough to make Jack suspect this.

"Everything all right, Doctor?" he asked.

"Yes! Yes, it's fine, Jack. Why wouldn't it be?"

He could tell the Doctor was agitated. The Doctor's words didn't convince him.

"It's Katryna, isn't it?" Jack guessed.

"Yeah. She's never been like this before," the Doctor explained, "There's something very wrong with her. I don't know what it is. I don't know what's happening."

"So it's not PTS, then?" Jack asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "No."

The immortal and the Timelord glanced at Katryna. She reverted to sitting still, staring at the floor; looking lost like a little girl.

"You should talk to her," Jack advised.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do," the Doctor said.

He strolled over to her and perched on the sofa, next to Katryna. She met his anxious eyes and he saw the fear, burning deep in her's. She spoke after a few moments.

"The dream. I don't know if it's really a dream, but sometimes…sometimes I see them; my parents. Is that normal? I see…I even see…parts of my past. Even things from when I was a baby. Not just recent memories."

"That's what's bothering you?"

"Part of it, Doctor, part of it. I…I…I even had nightmares."

The Doctor really was afraid now. Katryna sighed silently and continued speaking.

"I wanted to tell you. Him too. The dreams happened after we left to travel together. I couldn't even tell him. I was too scared. It wouldn't hurt him, if I'd said it. Doctor, I…"

"What's this about nightmares?"

The Timelords turned quickly, seeing Martha standing close by.

"You were listening?!" Katryna heard felt the horror and fear in her voice.

"Didn't hear the whole thing," Martha said.

The Doctor and Katryna were not convinced. How long had she been listening? How much had she heard? The Doctor wondered if stunts like that at Torchwood, were always pulled. It didn't amuse him. Also, the whole situation wasn't amusing Martha. It was making her more suspicious by the minute. All that time she'd travelled with him, the Doctor never acted like this before. If he did, he would've told her why. She would've been told, to help her understand. But he wasn't telling her now. And she didn't understand.

Captain Jack saw Martha talking with the Timelords. Even he was getting suspicious of Katryna. They knew. Martha and Jack knew the Doctor and Katryna were keeping secrets. Gut instincts lead them to this discovery. This theory. But what? What the hell were the Timelords hiding from them? How shocking would their secret be if it were discovered?

Jack strolled over casually as he asked, "Everything all right?"

Martha and the Timelords looked towards him.

"Yeah," Martha responded.

"Just to let you know, Martha, it's fine. You're not the only one who suspects it," Jack informed her.

"Suspects what?!" Katryna asked alarmed.

"You've made it too obvious. We know you're both keeping some sort of secret," Martha said.

"Don't we all?" the Doctor added rethrtically, trying to ease the tension.

"We know it's not likely to do with any timelines or paradoxes," Martha continued.

Tension rose more. Curiosity caught the rest of the Torchwood team. They got up from their desks and wandered over, seeing what was going on.

"Martha, please." The Doctor attempted to calm her. Even Jack thought this might be going too far.

"No, we'll hear this from Katryna," Martha insisted. She turned to the Timelady, demanding answers. "Why are you afraid of your father?"

"It's complicated," Katryna replied, "Everyone, please. Martha, Jack, I…I know this is hard. I know this is hard to deal with, and I'm sorry."

"About what?!" Martha demanded.

"Martha, calm down!" Jack said.

"Tell me, Katryna. None of this makes sense. It will if you tell us why. Please. Just tell us. We'll listen," Martha told her, "We'll listen. I'll listen."

"Martha…" the Doctor trailed off, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop them finding out what he'd possibly been dreading this whole time.

"Okay. Just…just hear me out. Please. Please, please, please try to trust me. It's not my fault he is who he is." Katryna was terrified and her hearts were pounding faster every second, every minute. "It's about my father. You…you've met him before."


	7. Chapter 6: Bombshell

**Rise of a Timelord – Chapter 6**

She felt nothing. Nothing but the frantic beat of her heart. Nothing but shock. It struck her. That's all Katryna's words took. Her mind was sent spinning. But she stayed strong. She stayed focused. Focused on Katryna's plea and fear. That's what helped her stay calm.

His reaction probably wasn't much different than Martha's. The immortal's old eyes showed it all. He'd faced so many shocking things before. None of them were as shocking as this! None of them. He didn't want to believe it, but he had to. He didn't want to believe Katryna was _that_ man's daughter. The Master had a daughter! With who? When did this happen? Could he trust Katryna, knowing who her father was?

Of course, Martha and Jack remembered. They remembered the Master's chaos and destruction; the killings and the invasion. It had never really happened. But it had happened. It had for them. Then, their eyes became restless; flicking towards the rest of the team and the Doctor and Katryna. Silence stretched before them. Eventually, even that got broken.

"You know what he did, don't you?" Martha asked Katryna, "You know we suffered to your father, right?"

"Yeah." Katryna could barely speak. "Learnt of everything." She took her golden fob watch out of her pocket and showed them all. "His watch; recognise this?" Martha, Jack and the Doctor nodded. "Everything I learnt was in here."

"She's not like him, is she? Doctor?" The Timelord turned at Jack's question. "Is Katryna like her father?"

"No."

"Sure?"

"Cross my hearts. Hope to die."

Jack nodded slightly as he turned to walk away. Immediately, Katryna spoke.

"I swear. I swear to God, I'm not anything like him. I never was. If I'm more like anyone, I'm more like the Doctor."

The Timelord smiled as she continued. "Anyway, my father, three years ago, he was resurrected at Broadfell Prison, London. Lucy Saxon and Melissa Saxon died in the explosion. They tried to stop him. Then, he cloned the planet; hence the dreams."

The whole team flinched at the memories. "He created a link to bring our people and our planet back, but he learnt what they were planning and found out the President was the one who put the drums in his head. A signal; a link to escape. The insanity, it wasn't his fault."

"It's true," the Doctor added, "All of it."

"One more thing; Melissa Saxon. She was half Timelord. She was my half sister," Katryna continued, "And her mother was Lucy. Lucy Saxon."

"He has two daughters. Melissa and you," Jack realised.

Katryna nodded.

"She was 21," Martha pointed out.

"From the year 2029," Katryna finished, "She came back and died in her past."

"Wibbly wobbly timely wimey," the Doctor muttered, "Time; none of it ever completely makes sense."

"Katryna, what about you…h…how…how did you get here now?" Martha asked, "If the war was somehow…locked, then how…how are you here now?"

Katryna felt afraid. The memories of her past came back to haunt her. Jack noticed her frightened eyes.

"You don't have to. It's all right."

"No, no I should." Katryna took a deep breath. "My father used the drums to create a psychic link. He escaped the war with me. I was a baby; four weeks old. The drums stopped. Forever. Then…then he abandoned me." She felt the bitterness in her voice as she said the worst. "He used a Chameleon Arch, making me human, and left me in a freezing wasteland. Crying and alone. Then the Doctor found and raised me. I grew up, found out the truth, and met _him_. Then I died, he died and the Doctor stole that glove to bring me back."

"Why was it just you?" Ianto asked her.

"I don't know," Katryna replied, turning towards the Timelord, "Doctor?"

"Because I was selfish and wanted you back for myself. Because I was the one who delayed 'dying' for eighteen years to look after and love you, even though you weren't even mine," the Doctor explained, "Until you opened the watch, I didn't know you were _his_ either. Then, I forgave him."

"Why?" Mickey wondered.

"Because, back when they were children, they were friends," Katryna told them.

"At least we understand now," Martha said, "But abandoning your own child…it's…it's horrible. It makes me sick."

"Martha, it's fine," the Timelady responded, "No; a lie. It's not fine. But it's hardly something I can forget."

She buried her face in her hands, hoping for a moment to hide away. At least they knew. At least they trusted her. They even felt sorry for her. She was nothing like the Master. After a few moments, the Doctor spoke.

"Come along, Katryna. You'll feel better if I take you outside."

**XXXX**

The team and the Doctor and Katryna strolled the streets of Cardiff. It made the Timelady feel better. She felt free as the wind soared through her long brown hair. She'd never been to Cardiff before. She'd never really been to many places on Earth. It felt good to get out. Then, it was like…something was happening. Something was changing. It was as if she felt, and could hear….

"Katryna!"

She snapped out of her thoughts, facing the Doctor. "What?"

"You were tapping," Gwen said.

"_That_ beat!" Martha added.

"Was I?!"

"Yes," Tosh told her.

The Doctor turned. He noticed Katryna wasn't tapping anymore. But she had been. Suddenly, the Timelady clutched her temples loosely, gasping in pain and fear. Her legs buckled. The Doctor caught her.

"Katryna!" He was terrified and his eyes stared wide.

"Doctor, I can hear them! I can still hear them! My father used them to get out of the Time Lock. But why can_ I _hear them!"

"What? Katryna, what?! What can you hear?"

"The drums."


	8. Chapter 7: Forgiving

**Rise of a Timelord – Chapter 7 **

Horror struck his hearts. They pounded faster, containing his fear. How was this possible? How the hell did Katryna have the drums? He realised now; this was the catalyst of her unusual behaviour. He really didn't know how she could've got them. So, Katryna could hear the drums. None of this made sense to him and the Torchwood team.

"What?!" His shock was obvious.

"I can hear the drums!" She was certain. "They're real! I don't know how but they're bloody real!"

"No way." Jack was practically whispering, "Can't be."

"Wait. What's happening?" Gwen asked.

"Katryna's father is Harold Saxon. 'Saxon' is really called the Master," Martha answered.

"The drums?" Tosh added, "Why has she got them?"

"I don't know," the Doctor responded.

Katryna gripped his hand tightly. She chuckled; completely and utterly insane. Her sanity slowly slipped away.

"Listen to them. There they are." Her childlike giggle echoed the bay. She stood up slowly. "All my life. I never knew the truth. Who I really was or where I really came from. Then I found out." Her tone became sarcastic. "Wow. Do you remember, Doctor? Remember what my father said – all those years, you never believed him. It's all the same. Now you're not believing me."

"Katryna, please," the Doctor begged, "Stop this. I can help."

Suddenly she ran. Laughing manically across Cardiff Bay. Her mischievous evil smile shined in the sunlight. She thought of that old saying: 'like father, like daughter'. She was following in her father's footsteps. She felt she'd always been destined for this. Always.

As she ran, she never looked back. The Torchwood team and the Timelord chased after her. They weren't going to stop. Neither was she. Finally, Katryna made it to the barrage. She stood by the sluice gates; still as a statue, breathing in the scent of salty air surrounding her. The drums pounded in her head. Never stopping. Never ending.

Yet again, the noise in her head entranced her. She could focus only on that. Nothing else surrounding her. She knew it now. She'd lost her sanity. There wasn't a single trace of it left to cling to. There _had_ to be a reason she had them. _**What was it?**_ _What was it? _What. Was. It?Oh, if only she knew why she'd inherited that constant drumming; her father's old insanity.

They found her. She was standing at the edge. They saw her continuously gaze at the horizon. They'd managed to catch up quickly. They weren't far from her. They saw she was right by the edge of the sluice gates. The Timelord and Torchwood approached her slowly.

"I'm guessing this sort of stuff ain't new to you guy's," Owen guessed.

Martha, Jack and the Doctor shot him a silent glare.

"Didn't think so."

"You know, perhaps it's better if we approach her gently," Mickey suggested.

"Isn't that what we're doing." Jack was being rhetorical.

The Doctor wasn't listening. He paced further in front of them.

"Katryna! Please, let me help! Please! What the hell are you doing?!"

She turned around. It happened quickly. She misplaced her footing and she fell. They froze; paralysed and transfixed. Eventually, they sprung into action.

"NO!" The Doctor's cries stretched across the bay. They watched helplessly, upon reaching the barriers. It was too late. No one reached her in time. She hit the water; splashing and crashing. She plummeted into the icy waters of the Bristol Channel. The current pulled her away, far from the bay. The Doctor stared in desperation. He didn't see her come up. None of them did.

"Oh my God!" Martha gasped, covering her mouth in horror.

"Shit," Owen swore.

"Doctor?" Jack prompted him friend gently. "Doctor, come on."

"Never again." The Timelord couldn't focus on anything else. He could only focus on the piecing pain in his hearts. This wasn't going to happen again. He'd only just got her back. He wasn't going to face being the last of the Timelords.

"I'm sorry," Gwen murmured.

"Come on," Jack said. He sighed heavily, with full sympathy for the Doctor. "We've gotta search the bay. We've gotta find her body." Now, they feared the worst.

**XXXX**

"Katryna? Can you hear me, Katryna?" Her vision was hazy. She could hear a voice, calling to her. It was calling her name. She continued to hear it as her senses returned. "Katryna, can you hear me?"

That voice. She _knew _it. She'd heard it before. Where? The more she concentrated on the voice, the more the drumming seemed to slow down. Her sight became clearer. She was suddenly struck. She recognised the figure standing, facing away from her. It was the Master!

"Dad?" He turned. Then he smiled and hugged her. His daughter pulled away immediately. He was started by her actions. She spoke. "What's going on? Where's Mum? Where am I?" She desperately demanded answers. "Why am I hearing the drums?"

"What?"

"The drums, Dad. I can hear them. I can bloody hear them." She wasn't the only one panicking. He was too. His _daughter_ had the drums! How? It was impossible. Then, one of his memories struck him: he'd used the redhead Katryna to escape the Time Lock. _That_ Katryna had said they'd been linked. That's why he'd transferred the link to her. That's how he'd escaped with Katryna when she was a baby. Then he'd discovered, before she'd died the first time, that the redhead Katryna had been revealed to be his daughter. His hearts were hit hard when he realised what he'd done overall: he'd used his daughter to escape with his daughter. At the time he'd used her to get out, she'd been in her second incarnation. He felt as if his hearts were beating again. He was so shocked and horrified of what he'd done to her. His own child.

"I'm sorry, Katryna." He didn't know what else to say. Katryna grew concerned.

"About what? Dad? What is it? What have you done? Dad, tell me. Please tell me."

He saw the frightened look in his daughter's eyes. "I…I used you to escape from the Time Lock."

"But I was with you."

"It was a future version of you. You in your second incarnation. It was a paradox."

She was hit hard once she understood it all. "No." She tried to fight her tears as she moved further away from him. She felt more broken than before. He'd turned her insane! How much more could she be hurt by her own father?

"Katryna, please." The Master was practically pleading. "I didn't know you and _her_ were really the same person."

"Stay away from me!" she shouted, "You ruined my life. Now you've given me the drums! Stay away, Master."

The Master felt as if he was dying again. Suddenly, Katryna ran. She found herself near the Cardiff barrages. She literally, passed through some of the objects in her way. This freaked her more. Was she dead again? She could pass through objects and still feel her hearts beating.

"Katryna!" He caught up with her. "Katryna, listen." She turned. He looked his daughter in the eyes; desperate to mend their damaged bond. "I always meant well throughout your life. I always wanted you safe. You're my daughter. You mean the universe to me. If I could go back and stop myself leaving you alone in the wasteland, then I would. I was gonna go back and get you, minutes after I walked away. Then it was too late. You'd grown up." He sighed, starting to cry himself. "I love you. I always loved you. You'll always be my little girl, Katryna. No matter how much you keep changing."

She cried even more. "You met me before you knew me. Every time I become more of a stranger to you. I don't know you as much as I should of, because I never knew you as I grew up. Eighteen years; I never knew you were really my daddy."

Tears continued to cascade down her face. Father and daughter finally hugged. She rested her head on her father's shoulder, like when she was a baby.

"Hey, it's okay." The Master gently wiped his daughter's tears away. Katryna realised he didn't mean it. She realised he'd meant well. She realised he really was sorry.

"Oh my God?" She sniffed and sighed, as she slowly stopped crying.

"What?"

"Did Mum ever forgive you?"

He nodded, assuring his daughter. "She knew that deep down, I always wanted to keep you safe. We both wanted that. I know I can't change the past. I know this is hard, but can you forgive me. Please."

Katryna took a deep breath and then spoke. "Yeah. What happened all those long years, wasn't ever your fault. Rassilon's to blame. He made you into something you wasn't." She paused. "I forgive you. And I love you."

Suddenly, she found herself slipping away. Away from death. Away from her father.

"No! Katryna!"

"Dad, Dad! No, no, no, no! Dad! Come back, come back!" It happened quickly. She felt the drums loudening inside her head. She felt them return. Not this! Anything but this. She felt as she was forced back to life.

"Come on, come on. Breathe, breathe."

The Timelady's eyes fluttered open. Her vision was hazy. She turned her head weakly. "A girl, about nineteen, was kneeling by her side. The girl's face almost looked ageless. Her hair was mousy blonde and curly; reaching the tips of her shoulders. Her eyes were soft dark green and her coat was grey. She sighed, realising Katryna was conscious.

"Whoa, are you okay?"

Katryna nodded. "Yeah."

"Good job I found you and fished you out," the girl said.

A dazed Katryna sat up. "I remember now."

"What?"

"I fell through the sluice gates."

"Blimey, how did you survive?"

"I don't know. Maybe 'cause you helped me." Katryna smiled. "Who are you?"

"Lorelai. Lorelai So-Smith." She cleared her throat, after stuttering secretly.

"Lorelai Smith?" Katryna eyed her suspiciously. "Smith is my last name."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Katryna Rose Smith."

Lorelai helped Katryna stand up slowly. Katryna rung out her brown hair, clothes and boots. She was soaked to the core. Then, she rubbed her throbbing temples. Lorelai noticed. "Everything all right?"

"Just a headache," Katryna replied, "Nothing too major."

She didn't want Lorelai becoming involved in her problems. They were already complicated. That was the trouble with Timelords.

"I don't really recognise this part of Cardiff," Katryna said, "Lorelai, can you show me how to get back, please?"

"Sure," Lorelai told her, "The main part of the bay's round the side. Follow the path and keep going. I can't really come with you."

"Why?" Katryna looked puzzled.

"He doesn't know me yet."

"The Doctor?"

Lorelai nodded.

"You know the Doctor; in the future." Katryna thought she and River Song were the only ones with complicated timelines.

"I do know him; really well actually," Lorelai mentioned.

"How?" She knew she wasn't meant to be asking this sort of thing. "Lorelai, am I a part of your future?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't know. The Doctor never really told me about you."

"Oh. Maybe there's a reason for that."

"I really need to go. You know your way back right?" Lorelai checked.

"Yeah, thanks," Katryna called back.

The Timelady made her way back slowly. She glanced back. No sign of Lorelai.

**XXXX**

The Doctor paced up and down frantically. It was only Owen Harper, who finally saw the figure in the distance: Katryna. She was soaked.

"Blimey," Owen said, as Katryna got nearer.

The Timelord and the rest of the team turned at Owen's response. The Doctor gasped; pleased and relived. He approached Katryna slowly. "Y…You're alive."

"Yeah, thanks to…" _Don't mention Lorelai! She's from the Doctor's future! _"Thanks to fate." _Katryna, good grief; that is the worst excuse you have ever come up with_.

"Do you remember anything? Do you remember us?" Jack asked.

"Anything? Anything at all?" Tosh prompted gently.

"Darkness. Just darkness. Then, my dad…I saw him. After that, I woke up," Katryna explained, "I really saw my dad. It _was_ him."

"You must've had a near death experience, Katryna," Gwen suspected.

"Let's get you dry," Martha suggested.

The Doctor put his arm around Katryna's shoulder, helping her to walk, as she was wobbling slightly. The whole group strolled away from the bay. Katryna heard them again, knowing her insanity was worsening. Once again, the drums gradually became louder and louder, as they continued to beat inside her head.


	9. Chapter 8: Paradox

**Rise of a Timelord – Chapter 8 **

He took her back to the TARDIS. The Torchwood team went with them. Except for Jack, Martha and Mickey, who'd travelled in the TARDIS before, everyone else was amazed of how it was bigger on the inside. The Doctor would never stop getting used to reactions like these.

The rest of the team waited in the control room, while the Doctor helped Katryna through to the TARDIS garden. It was their place of peace. The Timelady knelt in front of her father's grave.

"I managed to forgive him, you know," she said, "I've got the drums, because the way we escaped Gallifrey was a paradox. All those years, he meant well. Sometimes, I wonder if that paradox is the only reason why I have the drumming. Sometimes, it feels like…there's…like there's something missing."

"And what do you think that is?" the Doctor asked her.

"It feels like there's another reason as to why I have the drumming," she replied, "But what? There has to be. Think about it, Doctor. Why else would my father give them to me. Why?! WHY?!"

"Stop it. Calm down," he said, "Katryna, calm down."

Another one of her insanity episodes was starting again. "Oh." She smirked. "They're calling to me."

"Katryna?" His voice grew anxious.

"They're calling me to my destiny. They're calling me to save my father. To stop it all going wrong." She seemed certain. "Don't you get it? This is a good thing?"

"No." His voice was cold. "It's a fixed point in time. A fixed event in history. It cannot be changed."

"It can. I can change it. I can change it, Doctor." She leapt to her feet, sprinting out of the TARDIS garden. The Timelord chased after her.

"No! Wait! Stop! Listen!" She ignored him.

The team looked bewildered when they saw her reach the control room. She immediately activated the controls. Chaos erupted.

"What's going on?"

"Why is Katryna doing that?"

"Doctor, do something!"

"Make her stop!"

"She's as mad as her father!"

"I don't think she's quite as mad as he was!"

"Well, you can't deny she's insane!"

"QUIET!" The Doctor's voice boomed around the control room. They all clung to the rails as the Doctor attempted to reach Katryna. "Stop this! Katryna, stop this! Stop! Just stop!" He attempted to wrestle her away from the TARDIS controls. He couldn't. She was creating too much turbulence. Finally, the TARDIS landed. Katryna looked at the Doctor and the Torchwood team. They were bewildered. A mischievous evil smile glinted on her face.

"Come on, then," she grinned, "Ooh, you'll all love this." She sprinted out, joyfully and gleefully. Martha glanced at the Doctor and spoke.  
"Where are we?"

The Timelord didn't reply. His old eyes continued facing forward as he ran out of the TARDIS. He didn't look back. The others followed. Their jaws fell open.

"It's a different planet," Tosh gasped.

"Bloody hell!" Owen exclaimed.

"It's so different," Gwen commented.

"It's incredible," Mickey added.

Jack began speaking. "I think we're on – "

"Gallifrey," Martha realised.

The Timelady approached them. She sighed. "900 years before the Time War. 900 years before I was born. We're moment's before the initiation; moments before my father looked into the Time Vortex."

"So we're in the past," Jack confirmed.

"Yeah," Katryna said, "I came here to save him. Save him from insanity."

"You wanna rewrite history," Owen guessed.

"Then that means you might…" Ianto trailed off.

"It doesn't matter about me. It doesn't matter if I fade or create a new timeline and life. I _want_ to save my father. I'm a Timelady. I have that right. It _will_ work. It's got to."

"You have no idea what you're doing," the Doctor said hopelessly.

Katryna gazed ahead. In the dark, she could clearly see the young Gallifreyans staring into the schism; one by one. She saw the Gallifreyan children had eventually been led to their separate ways, separate journey's and separate fates. And there he was. The boy in the blue jeans, trainers and blue and white jacket: eight-year-old Koschei; her father as a child.

She sighed. She felt determined now. She could do this. She could change her father's fate. She could make everything all right. Timing it right, she ran. Faster than before, getting closer and closer to Koschei. She pushed him out of the way once she'd reached him. They both landed in a heap on the red grass.

"Don't look at it! Whatever you do, don't look at it!"

He followed her instructions, although he did not know who the woman was. The eight-year-old Gallifreyan was highly confused.

"Why did you do that?" he asked. The woman crouched to his level.

"Something bad nearly happened. I just saved you from a fate worse than death." She smiled.

"What is the meaning of this?"

_Dammit. I didn't think about this part_.

"We'll be informing Rassilon of this."

Before the guards were given a chance to arrest Katryna, there was a shriek. All attention turned to the noise in the distance. Suddenly, some sort of creature appeared out of nowhere. It somehow _consumed_ the guards. Koschei screamed, hiding behind Katryna.

"Run!" she yelled.

The young Gallifreyan held her hand as she led them towards the TARDIS. It wasn't meant to be like this! Something was wrong! Something was very wrong! They both heard more panic and fear.

"Those things took Martha and Ianto!" The voice was Jack's.

"Get inside the TARDIS! Move! Now!" That next one belonged to the Doctor.

The remaining members got inside. Katryna and eight-year-old Koschei followed. The Doctor saw them. He glared at her coldly.

"What the hell have you done, Katryna?"

"Doctor, please. I…I didn't know this was gonna…I…I thought…" She trailed off. "It wasn't meant to be like this! It was meant to be better!"

"Martha and Ianto got taken because of you," Tosh accused.

"They're fucking dead!" Owen panicked.

"Erased from time," Jack corrected calmly, "There is a difference."

"The point is, we can't get them back, can we?" Mickey asked; his voice became a mutter. "My wife's gone."

"There must be a way we can somehow…restore time," Gwen said.

"What is it? What are they talking about? What do they mean?" the young Gallifreyan was finding this all a lot to cope with. He saw the man in tweed glance at him, then spoke.

"Time has been damaged. Reality's collapsing. Because of her."

The eight-year-old realised who the man was talking about. "She saved me," he protested, "She said she saved me from a fate worse than death."

"That wasn't meant to happen. None of this was meant to happen," Katryna told him truthfully.

This only made the young Gallifreyan more anxious.

"What wasn't meant to happen?" No none knew what to tell him. Koschei looked at the man in tweed. "Who are you?"

"Your friend, Theta. All grown up," he replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's me, Kosch"

Koschei giggled. "You look different."

They heard the creatures screeching outside. Scared, Koschei sprinted behind the Doctor.

"What are those things?" Gwen asked.

"Reapers; they feed on damaged points in time," the Doctor replied.

"Don't let them get me, Theta," Koschei whimpered, "Please."

"We won't," Katryna promised, "We'll make sure you're safe."

"How the hell are we gonna reverse this?" Jack asked, "We can't just stick him out there, with those things flying around."

The Timelady was struck deep in the hearts. She realised the horrifying truth. She was the catalyst of the paradox. The catalyst had to die. _She_ had to die. It was the only way to destroy the paradox.

The Timelord and the remaining members of Torchwood noticed the look of horror, plastered on her face. They saw she looked frozen in shock. The Doctor approached her gently and spoke.

"What is it? Katryna, what's wrong?"

She started crying. "I know how to destroy the paradox. There's no other way. You have to do it. It's the only way to save everyone. It's the only way to bring back Martha and Ianto. I…I have to die, Doctor."

"WHAT?!"

"Kill me."


	10. Chapter 9: Sacrifice

**Rise of a Timelord – Chapter 9 **

He was frozen. He was in shock; standing as if he were stitched to the TARDIS floor. He was numbed with horror. He felt as if his hearts would burst from his body. They were beating fast; pumping fear through his veins. Two words she'd told him. Two words: _Kill me._ That's all it took for everything to come crashing down around him. He felt as if reality had already crumbled.

"No, Katryna." He could barely speak.

"Please." She wanted this to happen. The Doctor knew that. "To save time, I _must_ die, Doctor. There's no other way." She knew it would work. She knew this was the only way to restore reality. "Kill me. Please. Kill me." She battled to conceal her emotions. However, they overwhelmed her. She fell to her knees, forcing herself to stop crying; but it was in vain.

"If you do this, I'll lose you forever. I don't want to lose you again." He was being selfish. He knew that. How many times could he cope with losing her? "Look at me. Katryna, look at me." She did. "I am NOT killing you! I've taken too many lives! I'm not taking yours too!"

"She's right. You have too." He turned; plastered with surprise. River?! How could she possibly be here? Wasn't she dead yet? He though this the whole time. He thought she'd gone to the library now. Maybe for her, none of that had happened yet. He couldn't tell her. Spoilers.

The Timelord's wife came forward, stepping into the light; out of the dull and gloomy shadows. A small faint bump showed at the edges of her black velvet dress. "Hello, sweetie." There was a pause. "Doctor?" He didn't even glance at her. His eyes stayed transfixed and focused on Katryna. He finally spoke.

"River, don't let her do this."

"There's no other way," Katryna repeated, stubbornly and firmly.

"This can't be rewritten. You _know_ that," River told him. "This has to happen."

"NO IT DOESN'T!" His raging voice boomed around the TARDIS control room; making his wife, the Torchwood team, Katryna and the 8-year-old Koschei shudder with fear. So many times her husband had succumbed to his dark side. But never as bad as this. That's what made her more afraid. River's blood ran cold.

Katryna had her chance. She took it. She sprung up, grabbing River's gun. The Master's daughter felt determined; pressing the gun hard against one of her beating hearts. It was the only way. She _had_ to do this. She had to die. She had to save reality. She tightened her grip on the gun, as she began to shake, shudder and shiver.

"What are you doing?" Koschei peered round from behind the Doctor. The young Gallifreyan battled to hide his own fear. He shook like jelly. _Be brave_, he told himself_, You have to be brave_. But this, too, was challenging.

The Timelady continued standing there; transfixed and frozen. It was as if everything stopped. It felt as if nothing was moving around her. Yet again, in vain, she struggled to control her emotions; fighting to conceal them. But in the end, it didn't even matter. She was forced to admit defeat.

"You have to let me die." She repeated the words bravely, despite the struggle being obvious in her voice. Then her voice changed. She was desperate. And now she was begging and pleading for the Doctor to let her do this. "Please, you have to let me do this. Please. I know this is hard for you. I know that. I…I do. But this _is_ a good thing."

He stepped forward out of the shadows; holding his hand out. "Give me the gun. I don't have to kill you. You don't have to die." He saw it too. He saw her fear as he gazed deep into her eyes. "You don't want this, Katryna."

"Yes. I do." She clutched the gun tighter, feeling the hard metal against her soft skin. She released the safety catch; slowly stepping back. "If you won't kill me, then I'll do it myself." Then, tears cascaded down her now pale face. She felt as if her hearts were already broken. Through the light, the Doctor, too, tried to hide his own heartbreak.

"I'm sorry," Katryna sobbed. The Timelord attempted to dash forward and stop her. River grabbed his hand tightly; holding him as he still attempted to reach Katryna. She felt his fury.

Katryna pulled the trigger. She was numbed and frozen by the bullet. It hit her first heart; right at the core of it. The Timelady staggered, collapsing to the ground; quivering and trembling like a young vulnerable child. The gun clashed and clattered by her side. The Doctor's eyes stared wide. Rose red blood soaked Katryna's winter wool dress. She wheezed and coughed, as she gasped for air. He watched helplessly as she found it difficult to breathe The Doctor felt paralysed. Frozen and fixed. Then, he came to life. He freed himself from his wife's tight grip and sprinted to her side.

"No, no, no, no. Katryna, Katryna! Look at me, Katryna!"

She turned her head weakly; speaking the words her father had once said. "It's gonna be okay. You'll be safe soon."

"Why did you do that?"

"I'm saving the world. I'm saving time."

He spoke suddenly. "Now come on. Regenerate. Please, just regenerate. You've got centuries ahead of you. You're still young. Regenerate. Come on. I don't want to be the last of the Timelords anymore." He was doing it again. He was thinking of himself.

"I don't want to live a life where I become dangerous and risk hurting people." He remembered she still had the drumming, from one of the paradoxes. "Make it stop, Doctor."

He placed his hands on her temples. With all his energy, he broke the link. Katryna was free.

"Thank you," she whispered. Her voice was weakening every second. The Doctor's voice trembled as he spoke. He cradled her, feeling as her hearts beat slower and slower. She was slowly slipping away. "You're gonna be all right, Katryna. You have to go on. Regenerate. Please. You and me; eighteen years_ I_ looked after and loved you. I still do. I gave you the best life. Don't let it end. Not here. Not now. I don't want it to end like this. We're the only two left, Katryna; there's no one else. REGENERATE!"

She shook her head weakly. "No. I'm sorry. No." A sudden spasm paralysed her body. It felt more like electric, surging through every single cell. She cried in pain; whimpering. Suddenly, again, she reached for the gun. The Doctor became more horrified.

"Don't. Please don't. Please, don't do this. I can't bring you back again."  
Katryna pressed the gun to her hip, holding it tight. She forced it to put pressure on her injured dying body.

"I'm sorry."

The bullet fired. She gasped; pain surging through her veins. She breathed heavily as she slipped away faster. She gasped her final words; emotionally touching the hearts of those around her. She glanced weakly at the Doctor's eyes as she spoke. "I…I love you, Dad."

Her head flopped back. The Timelord continued to hold her. Katryna's eyes remained open. Her lips were parted slightly. She lay still, no longer moving.

The Doctor shuddered. "Katryna?" He shook her gently. He cried quietly as he whispered her name; begging and pleading her to come back to life. "Katryna?"

Her hearts beat no more.


	11. Chapter 10: The End

**Rise of a Timelord – Chapter 10 **

"No." His voice trembled. His body was rocking. Tears cascaded from his eyes. He clutched her body tighter. He buried his face in her long brown hair; focused on nothing. He couldn't believe it. He'd lost her again. "NO!" His hearts were broken. His cries of grief echoed the walls of the TARDIS. River approached him gently.

"Sweetie?"

"Go away."

She knew he didn't mean it. It was in times of loss, where heartbreak and grief would get the better of him; like the day she'd lost her parents.

The Timelord slowly stopped crying. He gazed at her sadly. The dead girl in his arms had now turned pale. Her face was white and innocent, like a dove. He closed her eyes and kissed her on the forehead. Then, he whispered quietly to her, hoping somehow, she might not completely be gone. "I'm so sorry. It was fun. It really was fun."

"Doctor?"

"What happened? Jack? Gwen? Guys?"

She really had done it. Katryna really had saved reality. She'd brought Martha and Ianto back. Everyone's reactions changed dramatically; from heartbreak of losing Katryna, to smiles of joy as Martha and Ianto had been restored to time. Captain Jack embraced them in a group hug. At that moment, Martha's eyes were drawn towards the Doctor. The Timelord's ancient eyes met hers. Martha realised he was holding Katryna– crying over her lifeless body.

"Doctor?"

He didn't reply or look away from the dead Timelady.

"She's dead," River said, stepping forward, "She caused a paradox. Her death restored time. She saved you all."

"Wait a moment; who are you?" Ianto asked.

River glanced at the Doctor. "I'm his wife."

Owen's eyes flickered to Katryna. "Poor thing. Look, Doctor, I'm –"

"Don't say it." The Doctor's voice grew cold again as he gave a low growl.

"She may have gone insane but she was never like her father," Jack pointed out.

"She NEVER killed anyone."

The Timelord laid her body gently on the ground, covering her with his tweed jacket. Right now, it seemed he had respect for the dead. He could barely walk as he shuffled to the console.

**XXXX**

The TARDIS materialised at Cardiff Bay, above where the Torchwood base was located. The Torchwood team, Martha and Mickey walked on. They had their own paths to follow. Eventually, the Doctor and his wife disappeared inside the TARDIS. They took flight, departing together.

He reburied Katryna in the TARDIS garden. River decorated her parents' memorial. The Timelord looked on, in heartbreak and sorrow. Once again, he was the last of his kind. No one else was left. There was only him. One day, River would leave, and it would be forever.

She approached her husband slowly. She knelt next to him, as they gazed at Katryna's grave. River put her arm around the Doctor's shoulder. She spoke softly. "It doesn't seem to be the best year for you."

He nodded slightly.

"No matter what happens, my love, I will always be there for you. Even when everything changes."

A puzzled expression plastered his face. "What?"

She laughed. "Spoilers."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, I'll see you again; very, very soon."

With grace, the Timelord's wife strolled away from Katryna's grave and out of the TARDIS's garden altogether. The Doctor glanced on, in sadness and sorrow.

**XXXX**

This is the story of Katryna Rose Smith and how it always ends. He will always remember her to the end of his days. Nothing is ever forgotten.

_**End of story**_


End file.
